This study is designed to determine the best laboratory procedure to monitor the replacement dose of l-thyroxine in patients who are hypothyroid. Preliminary clinical observations had indicated that some TSH assays (by IRMA awer suppressed by modest, clinically relevant amounts of l-thyroxine.